


Uncertain

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Angel - Fandom, Highlander, In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Roarke make a discovery when Faith stops by</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Uncertain Twist

Title: An Uncertain Twist  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death/Highlander  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #5; Uncertain #1  
FFA Pairing: Faith/Eve Dallas  
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Faith finds another Immortal as she finds her First Death  
Author's Note: This series is because I wanted to branch my muse out from just writing Alissa and/or Castle and so I scoured the FFA list for ones I liked and hadn't been done yet. I think I ended up with a list of about 28 pairings I'll be ending up doing, though I have three written that when I post them here will be linked to the FFA pairings...all else will go here...enjoy :D  
Author's Note #2: For those here who apparently didn't understand the classification of this lil thing- it's a collection of connecting FFA ficlets- I might expand on them later, but for right now, it's just these two...NOT an ongoing story, 'kay?  
  
As much as she was loathe to admit it, Faith still loved New York. It had been through a lot over the years, even the worst of the Urban Wars, but still came back swinging. Hell, someone had tried to blow up the Statue of Liberty a few years back and it hadn't worked. Right now, though, she was busy following the faint “signal” in the back of her head that she'd learned over time meant that a Pre-Immortal was nearby. She'd managed to narrow it down to a bank of buildings that had last been in use before the Urbans when she heard someone yell out “Eve!” and someone else yell out “Shit” all right before a woman who'd been dangling on a third floor ledge, if the guy hanging out of it was any indicator, landed by her feet, on top of a rather beefy looking guy. Faith ran over to check for her pulse, knowing in her heart that she wouldn't find one moments before tall, beefy and Irish ran out, grabbing on to the other woman's hand.  
  
“ _A ghra_! Darling Eve, talk to me!” he demanded.  
  
Considering the trauma and shock, Faith figured the other woman would wake up quicker than some..it all seemed to depend on how violent and traumatic the First Death was for Immortals, or at least that was Faith's theory. Hers had happened while fighting one too many Xan'th demons and getting a claw straight through the heart- she'd taken four hours to wake, and all of the Gang had assumed that amount of time was due to her Slayer healing.   
  
She nodded in agreement at her mental guess when the fellow brunette gasped for breath and the Irishman gathered her close. “Ah, Eve, I thought I'd lost you for a moment there.”  
  
“Uh, actually, you did,” Faith commented, leaning up against the front of the building, legs crossed and stretched out in front of her. She merely smirked when Eve's police issue aimed at her.  
  
“That's bullshit! This little punk broke my fall!” Eve demanded as her husband helped her stand.  
  
Faith just shook her head. “Hate to break it to ya, but it didn't work- you died for a few minutes there,” the Immortal insisted.  
  
Eve marched towards her, fire in her amber eyes. “If that's true, why am I not still dead?”  
  
Faith held her hands up in surrender as she pushed herself away from the wall. “Look, I would say just finish processing your crime scene here while I take Irish over here back to whereever's comfortable for you guys and I can explain when you're done.”  
  
Eve glanced over at Roarke, one of those silent married couple conversations going on, before he nodded.  
  
“I'll have Summerset serve tea while we wait for you,” he stated calmly and Eve grinned wolfishly. If anyone could keep an eye on this unknown woman, it would be Roarke's majordomo.


	2. Explanations

Title: Explanations  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/In Death  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #8; Uncertain #2  
FFA Pairing: Angel/Roarke  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Roarke goes to LA to find out more about what happened to his wife  
  
  
After Faith had sat himself and Eve down to explain what her Immortality meant and would mean to them both, she'd left them with cards for a PI firm based out of New LA. So, on his next business trip out that way, he called the number. “Angel Investigations- we help the hopeless. This is Willow, how may I help you today?”  
  
“Ah yes, this is Roarke. Is Liam Chase in?” he asked via his in console phone on the Atlas XLT he kept in New LA for quick jaunts.  
  
“Ah yes, sir. Faith told us you or your wife might give us a call. Liam would be free to meet you whenever it works best for you,” Willow told him while she sipped on her mug.  
  
“I'm in town right now, however the card Faith gave us didn't tell where you were located,” he commented, already frustrated that his Unregistered hadn't managed to garner him anything when he'd plugged the phone number in, other than a computer rendering of a claddagh, a symbol he was highly familiar with.  
  
Willow wiped the blood off her top lip as she grinned into the earpiece. “That would be because our mages made it Unplottable unless you're actually in need of our services,” she said, a grin evident in her voice. “Let me give you the information now.”  
  
****  
  
Roarke glanced around the opulent surroundings of the former Hyperion Hotel. He had been interested in the property a few years ago, but the family that owned the property had refused to sell. It was well preserved in Pre-Urban War décor, and he continued admiring it as a pale redhead came up the stairs to greet him.  
  
“Welcome, Mr Roarke. Right this way, please- Mr Chase will see you in his office,” her cool hand shaking his briskly before leading the way to the bank of offices on the second floor. Knocking on one of the doors, she opened it after a moment and ushered Roarke in before heading back downstairs.  
  
“Roarke- I'm sorry we couldn't meet on better terms,” Liam said, his warm grip in his handshake a solid contrast to his secretary's, but he was quickly waved to a seat, while Liam returned to his seat opposite and picked his coffee cup up, gesturing with it to the younger Irishman. “I'm sure you might have quite a few questions about all of this, so please, fire away.”  
  
Roarke nodded his head in acknowledgement, having mulled over what questions he felt needed to be answered as Liam poured him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him on the coffee table between them. “First off, what is this Immortality that Faith said Eve has now?” he asked, taking a sip and raising a brow when he realized Liam had the ability, much like himself, to procure himself real coffee as opposed to the vegetable alternates most of the world used.  
  
“Immortals live as normal humans until they die for the first time- apparently the First Death has to be violent enough to a point to jumpstart the process, but no one is sure why. And, before you ask, why your wife? No one knows why one child is born with the Capability and the next isn't; all that IS known is that other Immortals can sense the signature of themselves and those with the Potential to become an Immortal. That would be why Faith had been nearby when it happened,” Liam explained kindly.  
  
Roarke looked down into his coffee cup, all the possible scenarios running around in his head. “So what does that mean for Eve and myself?” he asked, his heart breaking a little that she would now outlive him.  
  
Angel smiled kindly. “Not as much as would be true in previous centuries, thank Lord and Lady. You have the technology- and yes, we knew about your Unregistered from the moment you started researching my agency- for you to fake your wife's death at some point, have surgery done on her to alter her enough, if you so chose, and then bring her back as your second wife.”  
  
Roarke smirked as he saluted the older man with his drink. “So you have a computer genius on your staff as well. Well done, Mr Chase.”  
  
Angel smiled. “Where do you think your young Jamie Lingstrom learned some of his more esoteric ideas?” he posited. “No, Willow wasn't trying to push him into your direction when his sister was murdered, though he did discuss that with her when it happened, but it was more to cultivate his talents and those of others like him into utilizing their full potential.”  
  
“Something about the way you say that makes me ask- is Willow an Immortal as well?” Roarke asked, mentally making a note to discuss things with Jamie when he saw him next.  
  
Angel started laughing. “No, no, she's just a vampire that was resouled by her now late girlfriend, though you seem more accepting about all of that than your wife becoming an Immortal. Why is that?”  
  
Roarke shrugged minutely as he held up his wedding ring with the claddagh engraved all the way around the band. “I'm Irish- we know there's more to life than just basic good and evil. We're taught the belief of vampires, demons and good Irish whiskey from the cradle.”  
  
Angel nodded “Would definitely have to agree with you on that one, one Irishman to another.”  
  
Roarke thanked him and headed out, craving his wife now in a level he'd thought unknown until now.


End file.
